


you're glowing

by squirrelhan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 80s, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, M/M, Making Out, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Rollerskates, Sappy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, this is so cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 08:35:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21176492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squirrelhan/pseuds/squirrelhan
Summary: Mark brings his lips closer to his boyfriend's plump ones again. "You’re glowing", he whispers against Donghyuck's cupid's bow. He places his index finger under Donghyuck's chin.Or,It is a warm day in June 1986 and Mark takes his boyfriend Donghyuck on a date.





	you're glowing

**Author's Note:**

> yes i reposted this one, it was a bit uh bad

Donghyuck giggles, pouting his lips as he looks at Mark next to him. The younger is in the driver's seat, looking at the road and humming along with Material Girl by Madonna. 

In the backseat are Mark's roller skates and Donghyuck's brand new ones. They were a birthday present from Mark. 

"Why are you looking at me?" Mark asks, a chuckle leaving his lips. Donghyuck smiles. "Nothing. You're just handsome and I'm happy that I'm yours", he replies. “Are you that whipped?” Mark jokes and his hand moves to Donghyuck's thigh. "Just making sure that no one else is flirting with you", the younger winks. Mark shakes his head, smiling. Donghyuck lays his head against the car window. 

It is a warm day, June 1986, a week after Donghyuck's birthday, and they're going to a skating rink. It was Mark’s birthday present for his boyfriend, along with the bright red roller skates. Donghyuck had laughed when he received the present and the card saying that they were going to a skating rink because Donghyuck once told Mark that he can’t skate, and Mark joked about being offended. That was on their first date.

"Here we are", Mark says as they pull up in the parking lot. Donghyuck nods excitedly and gets out of the car. Mark grabs the roller skates and takes Donghyuck to the entrance, wrapping an arm around him. "Are you excited?" he asks. 

The younger nods. "I'm always excited when I'm with you", he replies with a red blush on his cheeks. Mark smiles. He presses a kiss on Donghyuck's cheek. "Let's get inside", he chuckles.

He opens the door and they are met by the scent of roller skates, fries and joyful music. "We can eat something after we skated over there", Mark says and points at the bar, Donghyuck nods with wide eyes. They put on their skates after buying a ticket at the entrance.

Donghyuck grabs Mark's arm. "I'm scared, I've never skated before", he says, clinging onto Mark's arm for dear life. "You don't have to be scared. And I'll catch you if you fall", Mark says, taking his boyfriend to the skating floor. 

"Ah!" Donghyuck yells when he feels like his legs are going to give out, but Mark's arms are immediately there. "Woah", Donghyuck whispers. "Calm down baby", Mark says softly, and the younger nods. 

Two people skate past them, in a fast pace. Mark can see Donghyuck look at them in envy. And he’s right, because one second later, Donghyuck asks: 

"How do I skate?"

Mark chuckles. "Move your left foot forward, and then your right foot", Mark shows and Donghyuck follows his movements. "See? You can do it!" Mark claps in his hand as Donghyuck moves across the skating floor. "I feel like a robot", Donghyuck laughs. "Not going to lie, you look like one too", Mark jokes.

"Shut up", Donghyuck says jokingly. Mark wraps his arms around Donghyuck’s waist and stares at the younger. A new song starts. Glow by Rick James. 

"This is a good song. Wanna dance a bit?" Mark whispers, a smile painting his face. Oh, he is _so in love _with Donghyuck, who nods shyly. "I hope I won't fall", he jokes, trying to maintain his balance as Mark pulls him closer to him. 

"Wanna kiss you", Donghyuck whispers. His eyes glance at Mark's parted lips. "Then kiss me, Hyuck", Mark teases and Donghyuck brings his lips to Mark's lips. 

It doesn't matter to Mark for how many times he has kissed the younger, every time feels magical, like a first kiss. He loves Donghyuck's plump lips so much, he loves how soft they feel against his own lips. How it feels like their lips belong to each other, like two lost puzzle pieces.

Mark slowly pulls back and opens his eyes, only to look into Donghyuck's big, shiny and beautiful eyes. Sometimes, it looks like Donghyuck eyes are starred, as he's hiding a whole another universe in his eyes. His cheeks were painted with a soft glow, the same goes for his cute little nose. "Glow”, Mark slowly whispers, looking at Donghyuck's lips, ready to kiss them again. 

"W-what do you mean?" Donghyuck giggled, a blush painting his cute cheeks.

Mark brings his lips closer to his boyfriend's plump ones again. "You’re glowing", he whispers against Donghyuck's cupid's bow. He places his index finger under Donghyuck's chin. The younger is still confused, knitting his eyebrows and pouting slightly. Mark cups Donghyuck’s face. "The song", he explains.

"Oh", Donghyuck blushes, shyly looking at the glossy, wooden floor. He looks up when Mark reaches for his hand and squeezes it. “Kiss me again”, the younger dares, making Donghyuck smile. “Greedy”, he jokes, locking his lips with Mark’s lips again. He licks at Mark’s lips. 

“And I am the greedy one?” Mark chuckles when they pull back, biting his now swollen lips. “I just love you, that’s all”, Donghyuck replies and Mark feels butterflies in his stomach once again when he looks into Donghyuck’s big, star-filled eyes.

He then grabs Donghyuck’s hand and whispers: “Let’s skate, everybody is looking at us”. 

_They're just jealous_, Donghyuck thinks, while he carefully moves forward. "You're so cute, you remind me of a baby deer on ice", Mark suddenly cooes and Donghyuck playfully rolls his eyes. "Why, I find it cute!" Mark laughs and wraps his arms around Donghyuck's waist, slowly rocking him from side to side. "You're my little deer", he whispers in the younger's ear. 

"When will you ever stop coming up with nicknames for me", Donghyuck replies, turning around to look at Mark, who pouts. "Never, you don't like them?" he asks with big puppy eyes. Donghyuck can’t help but laugh. "I do", he admits, feeling his cheeks becoming red again. Mark pokes his cheek. "See", he says, "you're blushing".

"I'm quite hungry", Donghyuck complains after one hour of skating (more like one hour of cuddling). "Well, then we should eat something", Mark says and they leave the skating rink. 

"Why does it feel good to not have wheels under my feet again?" Donghyuck says, Mark chuckles. "I literally can't with you. Sit down Hyuck, I'm going to order something for you", Mark says. "Okay, boss", Donghyuck giggles and sits down, winking as Mark rolls his eyes. He watches his boyfriend order the food. He comes back with fries and two vanilla milkshakes. 

"Why two? One would be way more romantic, imagine", Donghyuck pouts. He looks at Mark through his eyelashes while taking a sip. Mark smiles. He grabs Donghyuck's hand. "Lee Donghyuck, I love you so much, I hope you know that", he says and Donghyuck feels butterflies in his stomach. He blushes and shyly looks at his fries. 

"I love you too, Mark Lee", he finally replies after a couple minutes, looking up with a shy smile. He feels his heart beat fast in his chest, and he’s 100% that Mark is feeling the same thing. 


End file.
